Borusc Eugen
Borusc Eugen was a Gorasni worker aboard the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform, along with his wife. He later worked at the Vectes Imulsion Field until he was killed by a Lambent Bull. Biography Working on the Emerald Spar Platform Arrival of Delta Squad After the remnants of the Republic of Gorasnaya joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments, Eugen was one of several workers on the platform to greet Delta-One when they arrived. After Stefan Gradin took Sgt. Marcus Fenix and Cpl. Damon Baird to inspect the rig's defenses, Eugen prevented Pvt. Augustus Cole from climbing up a ladder because he believed it was too old and he was too big. He then gave Cole and Cpl. Dominic Santiago a tour of the crew quarters, and heard his wife talking through the vents, apparently still angry with him about something.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 21-22 Preparing to Defend the Platform When word arrived that Lambent Stalks were heading for the platform, Stefan assigned Eugen to begin filling up the standby fuel tanker to capacity, and send it on its way. After finishing this task, Eugen assisted Baird and half the rig crew in diverting outflow from a storage tank to a network of hoses, in order to spray the Lambent Polyps in flammable material when they attacked. When three more King Ravens arrived with eighteen more Gears and Commander Miran Trescu, Eugen joined the rest of the Gorasni in cheering for and greeting him, and told Baird this is why they followed Trescu: he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and fight on the frontlines to defend his people.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 198-200 Living on Vectes Imulsion Field Discovery Several weeks after the Emerald Spar had been destroyed, Eugen accompanied Stefan to an Imulsion field that Marcus had discovered during a patrol. He and Stefan gathered samples of the Imulsion in jars, and determined that it was very liquid, and thus would not need much refining. He gave SSgt. Lennard Parry of the COG Engineering Corps a thumbs up to signify that they could use the Imulsion.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 121 As Rig 314 headed the field to help begin drilling, Pvt. Dizzy Wallin contacted the field from it and warned them that there were Polyps in the trees that were attacking the Rig. Eugen and Stefan began to leave the area with Parry and his engineers, but saw that Marcus and Dom were close to being overwhelmed by Polyps while trying to rescue Dizzy and Pvt. Samantha Byrne. They started yelling at the Polyps to get their attention, and managed to draw many of them away from the Gears. They killed them, and they joined Parry and his engineers in killing the remaining Polyps around the Assault Derrick. Eugen then helped pull Dom out of the Derrick's cab and slapped him on the back, telling him the fighting was done and that they now needed to save the Imulsion from fires that had started. He called out to Parry to call in Ravens to drop soil on the fires, or else they would lose everything. Parry told him he already had, and to just get the Gears out of the area. Eugen led Dom and Sam to safety, and they were casevaced back to Vectes Naval Base along with Marcus and Dizzy for burns.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 130-134 Vectes Imulsion Field Incident Eugen worked at the Imulsion field for the next several weeks with other former crew members from the Emerald Spar, protected from Lambent attacks by Gears. When Baird and Cole arrived for their shift one day, Eugen connected a refueling pipe to their Packhorse. He then returned to working on the Derricks, but he and the others stopped when something was heard moving in the woods. Stefan sent Eugen to move the Imulsion tanker a safe distance away. Once he finished, Eugen returned to the field and discovered that it was a Lambent Bull. He and the other Gorasni grabbed firefighting equipment as Cole led the bull away from the field. Eugen followed after them with buckets of water to put out any fires that might start when they shot it. However, the clanking of the buckets attracted the bull's attention, and Eugen stumbled over several tree roots as he tried to decide what to do. The bull started charging at him and Baird yelled for him to run and drop the buckets, but it was too late. The bull rammed Eugen in the chest and exploded, fragmenting his body and blowing it backwards several yards. Baird, Cole, Stefan, and his other friends were shocked by Eugen's death, and silently gathered his remains while crying. Stefan brought Eugen's body back to Vectes Naval Base and informed his wife of what had happened.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 258-263 References Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:COG Category:Gorasni Category:Males Category:UIR